


Suicide of Fake Genius…

by finnley_sherlock



Category: Dexter (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Sherlock, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Childhood Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dexlock, Dexlock Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Angst, Johnlock Fluff, Light Angst, Lyova, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), POV Dexter Morgan, Protective John, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Still Has A Dog UwU, Sherlock is a Mess, Switch Dexter, Switch Dexter Morgan, Top Dexter, Top Dexter Morgan, Top John, Top John Watson, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnley_sherlock/pseuds/finnley_sherlock
Summary: After Rita’s death, Dexter runs away to England for a little bit. He re-meets Sherlock while hunting down a deadly serial killer in London. While there, they rekindle their relationship that was once broken.
Relationships: Dexter Morgan & Sherlock Holmes, Dexter Morgan/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dexter recalls his past relationship with Sherlock (William).

Dexter sat at the window seat on the plane. He looked outside, the beauty of the sunset sky mesmerized him. He thought of Rita and the kids, and the expression on Astor’s face when she was informed of her mother’s death. She had blamed him for everything, saying that it was his fault, and she was right. Everything was fine before Dexter had entered their lives. Arthur Mitchell had taken everything away from him. Astor, Cody, Rita, the kid’s innocence. Harrison was the only one he had left, but even he wasn’t coming with him on this trip to England. He would be staying with Deb.

Many thoughts flooded his mind, eventually leading to him remembering his old friend from university, William. He and Will had gone to Cambridge together, both studying Criminology and Forensic Science. Their age difference was quite large, as Dexter was considerably older than Will. When they had first met, Will was eighteen, and Dex was twenty nine. His work at Miami-Metro Police Department had sparked Cambridge’s interest in him, and insisted on him to research at their school. Considering he had never finished university, he decided to go. There he had met William, a young wealthy student from Manchester. In fact, Dexter’s first thoughts about him is that he was a rich snob kid. True, in a way. But William definitely did not have the mentality of a child. He acted much more mature, and was way more intelligent than even Dex himself. It amazed him, the way that Will could deduce so much about anyone he sees, just from little details that were barely noticeable to a regular human.  
Dexter ended his gaze on the beautiful sky. He pulled out his laptop from his backpack and opened it up.

“William...Holmes” He read aloud to himself as he searched the name.

Nothing came up. He tried to think of that silly little name that others would sometimes call Will...from what he could remember it was a part of his middle name. Shawn...no...Sher...lo- oh! Sherlock!

Satisfied with the new name that popped up in his mind, he searched up Sherlock Holmes.

Images of his old friend showed. In some of them he stood beside a shorter, blond man who seemed a little bit older than Will.   
Dexter was curious as to who this man is. Had his ex-lover moved on from their past relationship? Had he found someone new? Was jealousy filling Dexter up to his lungs?   
He focused his harsh stare at something else. A particular news article stood out to him. “Suicide of Fake Genius…” he read aloud. Genius sure does sound right, but suicide?

Dexter clicked on another link that led him to William’s website. He scrolled down to the bottom, and found a phone number listed in bold text.

“Bingo” Dexter smiled.

He copied the number into his contacts, and sat there for a moment. Dexter contemplated messaging him. It had been so long since they had last spoken.   
When Dexter moved back to Miami, he and Will had written letters to each other, as phone technology hadn’t yet gotten to the point of being able to call or text overseas.  
One day the letters just stopped coming. He didn’t know why. He just assumed William had grown tired of him.   
Dexter really did want to see William again, he wanted to see him in person and talk to him. But did Will even remember him? What if he really did grow tired of Dexter...wouldn’t that mean he’d never want to speak with him again?  
He sat there anxiously. 

After a few minutes of aggressively staring at the new contact on his phone, the Scottish man sitting next to him nudged his elbow, “Just text him already, sheesh” the stranger complained, rolling his eyes.  
Dexter looked over at the stranger and made an awkward smile. Looking back at his phone, he clicked “New Message”...

“William. Do you want to meet? -Dexter”

-delivered-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock remembers Dexter's departure back to Miami.

Sherlock strolled through his mind palace, deeply thinking about his previous case. He heard a faint ding of his phone from the other room, and then the pads of Lyova’s paws tippy tapping across the floor. Sherlock opened his eyes, Lyova was sitting right in front of him, his tail rested gracefully across his paws, and Sherlock’s phone gently handled in his mouth.  
“Drop it, bud” Sherlock said in a sweet tone. The golden retriever dropped Sherlock’s phone into his hand. He wiped the slobber off with John’s shirt, which was resting on the couch, because there was no way in Hell that he’d be using his £300 shirt to wipe off dog saliva.  
He powered on his phone. “One New Message- Unknown Number”. It was probably a case. If Sherlock wasn’t a consulting detective, then he would most likely ignore unknown numbers. Sometimes they are just spam texts waiting for some money. He opened up the message, and his heart dropped.

“William. Do you want to meet? -Dexter”

Dexter. Sherlock remembered him. He was the love of his life before John. John and Dexter...the only two men he has ever really loved. Sherlock was the only one that knew Dexter’s secret...he was the only one that knew Dexter killed people...bad people. 

After Dexter had murdered Dennis Nilsen, a Scottish serial killer that took the lives of at least twelve young men and boys, he decided it’d be a good time to move back to Miami. His research at Cambridge had already been over for a few months now. The only reason he was staying was because of Sherlock...or...William. Sherlock had begged for Dexter to stay, something he had never done before...begged.  
“Dexter, stay, please. We will make a good team. You’re my best friend, please, we can help each other.”  
They were everything and nothing alike at the same time. A serial killer who hunts down other serial killers, only living by the code of his deceased father. And the most intelligent detective in the world, hunting down killers and any other type of criminal.  
“William. I have to go. I’m sorry, write to me?”. Dexter placed a quick kiss on Sherl’s cheek and hopped onto the plane, back to Miami.   
Sherlock stood still as he watched the plane go by, and tears streaming down his face.

Sherlock snapped out of his flashback. His eyes watery from the remembrance of that dreaded moment. He had thought his life was over until he met John. And now, he can’t imagine his life without him. If he had convinced Dexter to stay, would he and John even know each other now?

He looked back down at his phone, and began to type with shaky hands.

“Where are you?”

“In a plane.”

“Why are you coming here?”

“My wife died and my step-daughter blames me. Need a break.”

Sherlock frowned, “Oh. Sorry”, cold response, common from any sociopath.

“So can I see you?”

Sherlock sat still for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to reply. He went over to John’s contact and texted him.

“A friend is coming over” he typed.

“Ok, who???” John replied

“Old friend. You don’t know him. His name is Dexter.”

“Oh, ok. Is he from around here?”

“No. He’s from Miami.”

“Oh! Ok, that’s cool. He can come over if you want, I’ll be home in about two hours.”

“Okay thanksssss”.

Sherlock went back over to the unknown number that was supposedly his old friend, Dexter.

“Come to 221b Baker Street, in London”, he sent to Dexter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aM bOrEd..

**Author's Note:**

> it's short and i am bored and tired and its 1:03am so hush up or else i will kick u


End file.
